


Mercy

by orphan_account



Series: BellArke Verse [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Because I've been so prolific in my first one, BellArke Verse, Bellarke, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Poetic musings, new verse, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic musing about Bellarke, part of a grander scheme that won't leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Mercy isn’t gentle.  
It isn’t soft and warm and healing.  
Mercy isn’t kind.  
Mercy is vicious and just and cold.  
Mercy is blind.

Bellamy Blake is many things,  
and there are many things that he is not.  
Bellamy Blake is powerful.  
He is strong.  
He is loyal.  
Bellamy Blake does not understand mercy.  
Mercy had never graced him.  
Bellamy Blake is not merciful.

Clarke Griffin is not a nice person.  
She is not kind.  
Clarke Griffin is an actress,  
capable of fancy lies.  
She is who she needs to be,  
to live, to get by.  
Clarke Griffin, at the end of the day,  
is the one who knows the safe path,  
and follows the just path  
instead.  
Clarke Griffin is, in the end,  
what the world needs her to be.  
Clarke Griffin is mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading, find me on tumblr (cmdrhillandco), send me a prompt, etc  
> Love, Jane


End file.
